The Big Three: Hestia's torch of fire
by celinasophia
Summary: An ordinary day at camp half-blood. A happy family reunion between the three most powerful demigods. But what happens when they are offered a quest? Will Percy, Thalia and Nico fulfil the quest? Read to find out...
1. A normal day (for now)

**Celinasophia**

Percy's POV

Ahhhh! Finally, a normal day! It feels so good to wake up to listen to the birds chirping, Athena cabin screaming because they found a spider, Aphrodite girls talking about the latest gossip etc etc.

I got out of my covers and tried to find Riptide. It was given to me when I was 12 years old and I had a lot of adventures with it. My best friend Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis were visiting camp. Annabeth and I thought of a plan to have a picnic with Thalia and Nico who also rarely visits camp. Though mostly Annabeth made the plans because I am not good at arranging picnics. Most of them were disasters. Last time, I did a mistake of trusting Connor Stoll who was generously giving me a bottle of apple sauce. I remember, when Annabeth opened the apple sauce, well, lets just say the apple sauce bottle blew up causing Annabeth to be too much apple-saucy. And guess what! She blamed me for it!

I got out of the Poseidon cabin and walked towards the Hades cabin. I knocked only to find the door open. _Hmmmm, creepy,_ I thought. I snuck in only to find Nico curled up in the blankets. Poor Nico, He had been travelling most of the time and I think this is the first time he gets to sleep in a comfy bed. Well, of course, after he got out of the Lotus Casino.

I gentally pushed Nico and immediatly is eyes opened and guess what? He slapped me.

"Ow!" I said.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't know it was you." He said.

I groaned and walked out of his cabin. I realized Nico's cabin was really felt good to see sunlight. After about five minutes, he got out of his cabin with a shirt that said 'I am a skeleton warrior' and his favourite aviator jacket.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I said.

"Soo... When will Thalia come? Today or..." He trailed off.

"Today or tomorrow, I think." I said.

"Percy, after two days I better get going. My dad instructed me." He stated. But I just waved my hands.

"Nico seriously, can you ask your dad to extend your 'Once in a lifetime vacation' thing?" I asked. Seriously, this guy needs to be cut slack. Shouldn't he be spending time with his cousins once in a while? I may have looked a little angry because I saw Nico shrinking back a little.

"I can't. You know that Perce." He squeaked.

I felt a little bad for the little guy. And a little angry.I thought about my mum's blue cookies to cool myself down.

"Hey look! There's Annabeth. Come on!" He said, and sprinted towards her. I saw Annabeth coming back from archery classes. When she saw us, she waved. Her stormy grey eyes glitted in the sunlight. Nico went and hugged her. I caught up with them when I notice Nico was hugging her for too long. I cleared my throat. He just blushed and pulled himself from Annabeth. I smiled evilly at him and hugged Annabeth. After all, she was my girlfriend.

"Found a spider in your cabin this morning, wise girl?" I asked innocently. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Well, I could hear Malcolm screaming at the spider with names like "You eight legged piece of dirt!"" I mimicked Malcolm's voice.

"Anyways, Lets go! I want to see if the hunters have arrived yet!" She was super excited to meet Thalia after a long time. Slowly, I held her hand and winked at Nico and together we went to the gate to see if our old friend has arrived yet.

**A/N This is the first story. My friend iloverickriordan will also update. I f you want you check her stories. Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much and Review!**

**~ .9**


	2. The prophecy

Percy's POV

Thalia had, indeed, was waiting for us at her pine tree and, upon seeing us, she hugged us. As she was catching up on the fact that, me and Annabeth were dating, Chiron arrived. One look at his face, and one could tell he was worried.  
He first welcomed Thalia and then took us to the Big house, where the other councellors were waiting.  
"Children" He said. "You all know and respect Hestia, Goddes of the Hearth and home. But today, her torch is stolen. It is, her symbol of power and must be recovered soon. This calls for a quest. Do we have any volunteers? "  
I immediately raised my hand and so did Annabeth. I guess we missed our questing days. "Alright, both of you, go meet Rachel."  
I felt funny as I walked towards Rachel's cave. Had it been a few years ago, meeting the oracle of Delphi would mean going toi the attic to see a leathery old mummy who spoke in multiple voices and green smoke. Now it meant meeting a red-haired, artistic teenager, who was the daughter of a multimillionare.  
As we entered, Rachel spoke "I've been expecting you."  
"Did you see that in a prophecy?" I asked.  
"No, I just heard your noisy shuffling. And smelt the sea."  
"Oh.."  
"So what's the problem?"  
At this point, Annabeth, who had been exceptionally quiet, spoke up. "Hestia's torch has been stolen. What is our destiny?"  
Rachel's eyes turned green. Her voice was raspy as she spoke

_"The children of the eldest Gods_

_Shall travel far, to Hephaestus' forge_

_At the highest point, the coldest place,_

_Hestia's torch burns with decreasing pace."_

Rachel fell and I caught her, before she hit the ground. I placed her on the bed and walked out. She would be alright. I was glad that the prophecy was quite...well, happy.  
Then I realized...Annabeth couldn't come. And Thalia and Nico would be coming.  
"Annabeth...you can't come. It says children of the eldest gods. That means me, Thali and Nico." I said.  
"Humph, well I'm coming too. It didn't say I can't come. It just said you three should." She replied stubbornly  
I wondered what Chiron would say to the matter. He did just as I expected. "No Annabeth." He said. "You of all people know why we should abide by the 'go in threes' rule. And seeing that we are talking about children of the big three, the scent is strong enough without adding a daughter of Athena to the group."  
Later, she spoke to me "I don't want to leave you. What if you don't come back to me?" she said, with tears in her eyes.  
"Hey, I'm gonna come back, okay?" I said cupping her face in my hands. "How could I leave you? You're my Wise Girl." I said before kissing her. Once we broke apart, she said "You'd better come back to me seaweed brain. If you don't, I swear, I'll-" "I wouldn't dream of leaving you. We better get back to our cabins." I kissed her goodbye and she walked away. I sat out for a few more minutes, then walked back, thinking of the quest to come.

**Please Review**  
**- iloverickriordan**


	3. Blackout

**A/N- So basically It's my turn now to update the story. S.O here it is-**

**Chapter 3**

Thalia's POV

We're waiting. And waiting. Still waiting. Uhhh! Why are they toooooo long? Did they started making out on the way since they are dating? And why did Percy and Annabeth leave me with Nico? Wait until they get back.

Nico is a good guy but I haven't been with for so long. The only thing I know about him was he liked to play a card game called Mythomagic. So basically our conversation went like this:

"Do you still play Mythomagic game?" I asked him.

"No, that game is for kids." He answered.

"Its good to be a kid once in a while." I said.

He widened his eyes. "Wow! Percy told me the same thing few years ago. Many people say that you are just like Percy. I kind of didn't believe it, but you are a little like him. Scratch that you are a lot like him."

I don't believe it either. Many people do say that I am a lot like Percy. That is not true. I don't drool when I sleep. I looked at Nico who was looking at me with his eyes wide with concern. I think I look like as if I had a lemon with one bite. I just smiled at him and I looked at The Pine Tree.

Yes, The Pine Tree. My Pine tree. I remembered the time when all of this happened. I felt dizzy and darkness engulfing me. I think I am getting a flashback. Then why does it seem so dramatic. I thought a lot about my past. This was not a flashback.

I was running. I was tired. But I couldn't stop. I have to keep running.

And then I heard something running after me. The footsteps didn't sound like a monster. It sounded like a two human beings are running after me. I think this is a flashback. Then maybe behind me must be my friends. Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. But it wasn't them.

It was Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo. Her cousins.

They both were panting and sweating. We couldn't run anymore. But two questions popped in my mind. What are we running from? Or Who are we running to?

Then I saw a glow ahead of me. When I looked at the eerie glow more closely, I gasped. It was a torch.

And next to it was woman who was radiating a lot of energy. She was a goddess. _This must be Hesia_, I thought. I stopped running. Percy and Nico came to my side.

Hestia was trying to reach the torch but couldn't. She pleaded, cursed and threatened, but the torch just stood there, not moving towards her enchantment. Then she looked at us.

She looked at us pleadingly.

_I can't go there. It's too cold. It's too cold._

Suddenly I felt really cold. Percy's face was blue and Nico looked like he was going to faint.

_You have to this for me. The cold place. Hurry! Before it's too late!_

I was about to say to her that we will do it. But that time she snapped her fingers and I felt like I was being sucked out of that vision. Then, I opened my eyes.

I woke up to see I was lying on the ground and Nico was lying next to me. He opened his eyes and gave me a confused look. I shrugged.

Suddenly Annabeth appeared supporting Percy along with the boy from Apollo cabin, Will Solace. She saw us lying in the ground and frowned at me.

"I think Percy, Nico and you had a blackout."

**A/N hey guys please review this and please check out iloverickriordan 's stories and mine**

**Thank you so much!**

**~ .9**


	4. A new quest and a tiny argument

**Well, I'm sorry I took so long, I had other stuff going on. Speaking of which, If you like this story you should read Sister trouble(by me, iloverickriordan) and I see it along with you (by my partner-in-crime .9). Summaries at the end.**

Nico's POV

I packed my bag and looked around the Hades cabin. There wasn't much I had to carry, actually. Just my aviator jacket and my stygian iron sword. Along with some nectar and ambrosia, of course. I looked around the obsidian walls of my cabin and on a sudden impulse, grabbed the pomegranate seeds from my stepmother, Persephone's garden. They had served me well before. Saved my life a few times.

I walked out of my cabin and closed the silver doors. I spotted Percy and Thalia near Zephyros creek. As I walked towards them, I realized that the water from the creek was rising and falling and lightning was cackling above Thalia. Great. What were those two arguing about now?

"Hey. Hey!" I raised my voice so both of them turned their glares away from each other. Unfortunately, both their glares were now averted to me. "Perchè io?"(A/N it's Italian for _Why me?_) I muttered under my breath. I turned my attention back to the glaring demigods. "What are you guys fighting for?"

"Well Seaweed Brain here-" Thalia started.  
"Hey! Who are you calling Seaweed Brain?" Percy interrupted. Thalia ignored him.  
"As I was saying, Seaweed Brain wants to go to Alaska by ship."

Chiron had told us that we would be going to Alaska, the Mt McKinley to be exact. It was the coldest place in the U.S.A, after all. And the highest point.

"Well, what's wrong with a ship?" Percy questioned.  
"What's wrong is that your father is not going to just welcome me into his realm. Besides, I get seasick."  
"Guys, can't we just take a flight? Or shadow travel?"  
"NO!" They both shouted, their glares turning back to me.  
"I will not get on a flight." Percy said. "As for shadow travel, do we look like children of Hades to you?"  
"Well, you both could get on Mrs O'Leary and-"  
"We are not getting my dog into this."  
"Fine!" I said, exasperated. "Then we better go by ship. I mean, both of you are against a flight and I, for one, do not plan on travelling for days on a train. Percy can pray to his dad." Thalia and me had a glaring competition which was won by me, of course. I smirked triumphantly as Thalia gave in. "Fine." The lightning retreated and the creek started flowing in its original pace. "Just give me a moment to talk to Phoebe, she'll be taking over my position while I'm gone."

Percy looked at me. "I'll just…..um…you know, say goodbye to Annabeth. Be back in a minute." He walked away, leaving me alone. That's when Chiron came up to me. "You'll do well, my son. It was a good choice, bringing those pomegranate seeds." I wondered how he knew, but hey, he had been training campers for almost three thousand years, I had learned not to question him. I spotted Thalia walking back towards us, and Chiron did too. "Just stay out of trouble, or try to." I grinned.

That wasn't really a demigod's talent. Percy returned as well and we walked towards the borders, along with Annabeth, the hunters and a few other campers who had nothing else to do. A typical demigods day.

**So…that was the end of the chap, I guess. The next chap is going to be done by .9  
Here are the summaries. Cookies for all of you **

**Sister Trouble: (For those who love Leo and Percabeth) It's another ordinary day at camp. Or atleast as ordinary it can be in a camp full of demigods. That is, until a new demigod arrives, and kills the Minotaur. Did I mention she has dark hair and sea green eyes? That's right, she's a daughter of Poseidon. When Hecate is stolen from, the old Heroes re-live their glory days with a new addition- the Daughter of Poseidon, Sophia.**

**I see it along with you: (For all those Percabeth fans) Percy is a big buisness man. But what happenes when he falls in love with annabeth, the daughter of his ex-teacher. Read to find out.**


	5. Which Mountain?

**A/N I know I know that I didn't update the story for soooooooooooo long. But here it is for the people who read our story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Thalia's POV.**

I walked away feeling really angry. I get seasick and now Percy and Nico want to go to the quest on a ship. Yeah right!

Nico and Percy caught up with me. I shared a blackout with them where we had a vision of Hestia struggling to get her torch. And then she looks at us and says that we should get the torch for her. Before I could go any further Percy stopped me.

"Do we even know where the torch is located? We just know it is a cold place!" Percy said.

I didn't realize that. I looked at both of them clueless of the fact where should we go. Then I remembered something. In the vision that Hestia showed us, we were running up the hill. It was snowing and I saw a temple there. A greek temple. That place was very familiar. I tried to remember all the adventures I had with the Hunters of Artemis. The Rockies.

"I know!" Me and Nico said at the same time. Nico also has travelled a lot so he must know the same exact thing as me. Percy looking at us confusingly.

"The vision." I explained. "We were running up the mountain. And I saw a greek temple. I've been there with the hunters. It is-" Nico cut me off.

"The Rockies." He said.

"But which mountain?" Percy asked. "Rockies is a chain of mountains." He pointed out.

"' The highest point, the coldest place.' That was a line in the prophecy right?" Nico looked at Percy. Percy nodded.

"Uhhhhhhh! I am not good in geography. I don't remember the place's name!" I said.

"Me too." Nico said. We looked at Percy.

"Kelp head, do you know?" I asked. Percy looked surprised that we were asking him.

"How should I know?" Percy said.

"Well, you go to a regular school with regular classes. You should Know!" Nico screamed.

"Well, I studied about it but I don't remember about it!" Percy yelled. Nico sighed. I looked at my pine tree again.

"It starts with 'E'." I said and Nico nodded. I was trying to jog Percy's memory. Annabeth told me if you want to the kelp head to remember something, give him a clue. If you are lucky, he can get something out of his seaweed brain. Percy sat down on a boulder and his posture was like the Thinker with his eyes narrow. Nico sat on the grass and started to think too. The only person who wasn't trying to remember was me.

It was really a hot day and I don't want to wait any longer to find out our destination. I hope it was my lucky day. Then Percy's expression started to get lighter like as if he was close to the answer. Then his eyes widened.

"I got it!" He shouted and stood up the rock to announce it. Unfortunately, he was so excited that the boulder rolled down the hill along with him. Nico shot up on his feet and started to run down hill along with me while we were laughing. Finally the Percy and the boulder stopped rolling down hill. Nico and I were still laughing at him.

Percy struggled to get up. When he finally managed to get up on his feet he looked at us. He had a little bruise on his forehead.

"Thanks for helping me up and I am okay. You don't have to worry about me." He said with sarcasm in his voice and smirked. Nico was still laughing. I think this is the first time he laughing. Finally he stopped and looked at Percy.

"Kelp head which mountain?" I asked. He looked at me and Nico.

"Mount Elbert."

**A/N hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha! Sorry laughing at the Percy incident. He is such a seaweed brain!**

**Okay please guys follow, favorite and review this story.**

**And please read iloverickriordan and my stories on our personal account. Thanks!**

**~ .9**


End file.
